Inter-World Scuffle
by LuminaWriting
Summary: When England gets back at Spain for a scuffle they had at a bar, Antonio is sent into the 2P world. To avoid a paradox, the magic switches the two Spains around, causing Romano to have a rather interesting run-in with the resident 2P Spaniard. Warnings: OneShot, human names, YAOI(Boy x Boy). Don't like Don't read.


**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my one-shot: Inter-World Scuffle. I wrote this a long time ago when I first started shipping Romano with 2P Spain, here called Santiago. I had a bit of a problem with the huge LACK of this pairing since these two cursing bastards are perfect for each other. I hope you'll all like this fic. Let me know what you thought in the Review box and no flames please. (MInd you I wrote this more thna a year ago and only recently foud this again.**

 **Translations:**  
 **Bastardo** : **Bastard**  
 **Soy:** I am  
 **Vete a la mierda si sé cómo llegué aquí** : Fuck if I know how I got here  
 **Sí** : Yes  
 **Vaffanculo** : Go fuck yourself  
 **Tu figlio di puttana** : You son of a bitch  
 **Puto/Puta** _(or any variations of the word)_ : Bitch _(This includes putita, puttana, etc)_  
 **Probablemente** : Probably  
 **Culo** : Asshole  
 **Cazzo** : Dammit  
 **Eres Italia del Sur, ¿no?** : You're Southern Italy, right?  
 **Sì, io sono…** : Yes, I am...  
 **Dio** : God  
 **Pequeña mierda** : Little shit  
 **Stronzo** : Shit  
 **Querido** : Dear/My dear  
 **Tu imbecile** : You imbecile  
 **Mocoso** : Brat  
 **¿Entendido?** : Understood  
 **Te ves muy lindo cuando estás sonrojando** : You look so cute when you're blushing  
 **Sta 'zitto** : Be quiet  
 **Gracias** : Thank you  
 **Poco** : Little  
 **Mascota/Beniamino** : Pet  
 **Adiós** : Good bye  
 **Dios Mio** : My God/Oh my God  
 **Idiota** : Idiot

* * *

 **To that Guest reviewer though, I didn't portray spain as weak, Romano did because this is from his point of view. So it makes sense with him being a total Tsundere that he thinks ill of Spain despite caring for him and taking care of him when he gets back.**

 **Thanks for the corrections of the spanish though, I'm Dutch myself and don't speak a word of Spanish so it was probably pretty obvious anything Spanish/Italian went through Google Translate first ^^;**

* * *

"What the fuck did you do to him, you fucking eyebrows freak?!" Romano, the personification of South Italy practically screamed at England. He was met with a rather smug smirk though; it was obvious the Brit was rather satisfied with his handiwork. "Gave him what he deserved, I did. I'll send him back eventually. Besides, I was under the impression you hated Spain and now you want him back all of a sudden. Odd fellow, aren't you?" With a few choice curses in Italian, Romano left, slamming the door behind him.

When he had woken up this morning Antonio, the personification of Spain was nowhere to be found. He'd searched practically everywhere before remembering the fight those two had had at a bar not too long ago. His gut feeling had been right and England had done some weird shit to him, making him disappear. He grumbled threats and curses to both the Spaniard and the Englishman as he opened the door to his apartment and closed it with a slam.

He was pissed off enough not to pay attention to the figure sitting on the couch, which was both confused and amused at the Italian's behaviour. Once Lovino came back from the kitchen with a glass of wine he did notice the stranger, resembling Antonio quite a bit but there was something off. "Toni...? _No_ , you're not him, are you? Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my house, _bastardo_?"

Damn right this wasn't the Spain he knew... The figure smirked at him darkly, making Lovi shiver just a tiny bit. This one reminded him a lot of Spain during his pirate days, but then with less light in him, somehow.

"Soy Santiago, dipshit." The other replied with a familiar but deeper voice and accent. He was instantly grating on Lovi's nerves though, making the other's hand form into a fist and he set his glass down before he ended up throwing it at that rude bastard.

"Mind explaining why the fuck you look like Antonio and what the fuck you're doing here?" The Italian's face was hard and his glare strong as ever. He hated being messed with but Santiago made him feel weak somehow, like he couldn't hold a candle to him, but why? He was pretty sure this was Spain, though not his Spain... España was supposed to be an idiot, so how could he feel inferior to this man now?

Santiago simple shrugged, making himself comfortable on the couch he was already occupying. "Vete a la mierda si sé cómo llegué aquí." The Spaniard scoffed. "I don't want to be here anymore than you do so just be a good little bitch and fuck off sí?" He couldn't help the low growl building in his throat as he glared at the Spaniard. What the fuck? This guy was _nothing_ like Antonio!

"Vaffanculo, tu figlio di puttana. This is still my house and you've got _no_ right to talk to me like that! So how about _you_ fuck off and go back to wherever the fuck you came from, eh?" Santiago chuckled, only angering and annoying the Italian nation further. "From the looks of it, this isn't my world, putita. I'm stuck here, deal with it."

Romano was pretty much trembling with anger. Never had anyone insulted him like that before and it was as aggravating as it was interesting. Everyone always just brushed him off or got all offended and bitchy, but not this guy. Santiago just parried vocally, leaving Romano surprised. He might actually have found this amusing if it weren't for the fact that Antonio had disappeared. Come to think of it...

"If you're here, then does that mean that Antonio is wherever the fuck you came from?" He asked tentatively, very sternly ignoring the other's barbs lest he found himself throwing that glass of wine at the other anyway. "Probablemente, but if he's as pathetic as you are, he won't be surviving for very long."

"What the fuck are you talking about?! Is he in trouble, culo?" Santiago turned away from the other, deciding to 'admire' the decoration. It was a lot better than all that crap Flavio enjoyed hanging on the walls at least. "Why should you care? Y it really depends on who he comes across. Oliver can probably send him back though, or he'll be stuck until your England gets him back again." He shrugged, not really caring either way. The monotone in his voice really made that obvious.

"Cazzo, so I'm stuck with you? Can't you go find your own place or a hotel or some such shit?" He made his way over to the couch, not enjoying that he was being ignored at all. What the hell was up with this guy? "Sí, I could but that wouldn't be interesting. Besides, people such and don't want to come across anyone as annoying as Flavio. _Eres_ Italia del Sur, ¿no?"

Lovi glared for a bit before nodding and dropping down on the couch, still displeased. His arms were crossed and he continued glaring at the Spaniard but he did reply. "Sì, io sono Romano Vargas." He said, knowing full well what 'lo vino' means in Spanish and he had no desire to be bullied with it. He was used to being called Romano anyway. "Santiago Carriedo." The other replied with a small nod, silence ensuing.

During that time the Italian snuck glances at the other, taking the time to observe what was supposed to be his stupido Spagna, but wasn't. This one seemed a bit more muscular, while Antonio had stopped working out after his pirate times, focussing on gentler things since then. His skin seemed a little bit more tan as well and his eyes were different, a shade of red lurking through soft brown, making it an enticing swirl of both.

His character was the thing that clashed most with Antonio though. While his Spagna was a complete idiot and airhead, whiny and completely useless, Santiago seemed so strong, independent and ruthless. He really reminded him of a more dangerous version of Antonio during his pirate times. He was so focussed on analysing the other that he didn't even realise that Santiago had noticed his staring and was actually amused by it.

The Spaniard had already made his assessment earlier and was altering little bits of it the more he observed the little cabrón's behaviour. Romano was actually kind of amusing with how easily he was annoyed when others insulted him while he seemed to insult everyone in sight easily.

What had Oliver said about parallel worlds again? That they could be completely opposite to the world they lived in, or at least seem so? Right. It matched though if España was a whimp here and Romano was a foul-mouthed prude. Wait a minute... Prude? He couldn't help the smirk crossing his features. This could become very interesting indeed...

"Like what you see, puto?" He taunted, his smirk still in place. His words instantly caused the Italian's gaze to focus and snap over to glaring at him. That was a good look for the little Italian... "First of all, I'm no puttana! You don't even fucking know me so don't go assuming stupid stuff like that, idiota! E secondly, who the fuck says I was looking at your ugly mug?"

How was it that this asshole could get on his nerves without even trying?! Dio, it was so weird and annoying. He hated being called a slut but trading barbs was kind of fun. Now if they could settle on insulting someone else than each other, they'd have a ball. He huffed at the thought – Yeah right. There was no way in hell he'd get along with this jerk.

"Oh, really now? You can't be _that_ much more different from that brat, Flavio." He retorted, amused. Flavio tended to sleep around from time to time since Santiago denied him any contact and Jesús that guy is annoying. Fucking spoilt brat. "Che, why the fuck would I be like that, culo?" Lovi just glared at him again, wondering why the hell they were going down this train of thought anyway...

The way Romano was cursing back at him was endearing really. There wasn't much venom behind it like there would be if he were arguing with someone like Luciano or Jean-Luc. Instead it came across as much more playful and he was being playful in return. And why the fuck shouldn't he? Flavio was annoying as all hell anyway and there was no fun in being around him. Romano on the other hand – this was far too interesting an opportunity to pass up.

"Hm, there's one way to find out, isn't there pequeña mierda?" The other purred out, his previous monotone changing to something a bit more singsong as he approached the smaller Italian, easily pinning him down and towering over him.

"W-What the fuck are you doing, stronzo?!" He exclaimed trying to get loose but instead found his hands pinned down above him firmly. He was trapped; well fuck. He almost, _almost_ shivered at the chuckle that came from the Spaniard above him. The fucktard was enjoying this a little bit too much...

"Isn't it obvious, querido?" Santiago cooed, words like that really not fitting the smirk and intense expression on the other's face. "Don't call me that, bastardo!" he tried to kick Santiago off but soon his legs were pinned as well, a little painfully even. He almost whimpered at the pressure but refused to give the Spaniard such satisfaction and remained quiet. "I'm not a fucking slut, tu cazzo." He argued, not that anyone was listening to him though.

"We'll see, we'll see~" Were the words he spoke before attacking Lovino's unmarked neck. Soon, the world would know exactly to whom this little piece of shit belonged, and it _wasn't_ Antonio. The smaller male bit his lip, trying not to gasp and cry out in pain as the other bit down on his neck harshly, obviously not giving a damn if he was hurting the other or not.

The bites left behind an odd tingling sensation that lied just behind the pain, almost as an afterthought and it confused the Italian, although he made a point of it to ignore that fact and glare daggers at his assaulter instead. "Let me go right this instant, tu imbecile!" Santiago simply chuckled again and licked over the bite-mark, which was already a nice and bright red, the action making Lovi shiver. "Now where would be the fun in that? No, I think I'll keep you a while longer~"

A string of curses followed in Lovino's head as he struggled again, almost having forgotten that he practically couldn't even move. It actually felt like he was almost getting loose before he felt a knee pin down his thigh while the other nestled itself comfortably between Lovi's legs in anticipation of what was to come.

'Cazzo, what is _up_ with this guy?' Lovi wondered for the umpteenth time as he winced, the leg putting a fair amount of pressure on his skin and muscles. Let's just say it wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world. "Ah-Ah~ I'm not letting you escape, mocoso." Santiago purred out before trailing nips, kisses and, most commonly, bites up to Lovi's mouth.

He kept one hand on Lovi's wrists to keep him pinned so the other could roam. It travelled over the boy's smooth and lightly tan chest, grazing over the nipples while his mouth reached Romano's. He knew already that Lovi wouldn't allow him entry, despite the few cute gasps and groans the boy had let out during his bites.

He had his ways to make a cheeky brat like him do as he was told though. His hand snuck up again just as he reached the boy's mouth and paused above his lips. "No biting, ¿entendido?" Lovi nodded quickly, shivering at the stern and scary gaze the Spaniard had just given him. He wasn't sure he would even dare bite the other, despite how much of a fucking jerk he was.

With a small smirk of satisfaction he crashed his lips down upon the Italian's own, closing his eyes briefly before gazing into amber heatedly. This was fun! He was surprised to find the smaller of the two tasted like tomatoes and spices, which was rather enticing in its own way.

Romano on the other hand was trying desperately to find a way out of this until his brain shut down for a second when hot lips landed on his own and he could feel the heat radiating off of the Spaniard, who was leaning too close for comfort. He wanted to fight back, even without biting when he felt the hand move from his chest to his neck, chocking him forcefully. The only thing he could do was gasp for air, which was exactly what Santiago had been aiming for.

The Spaniard smirked into the kiss and easily slipped his tongue into the other's now open mouth, easing off the pressure on Romano's neck. He wouldn't be any use dead; he was too interesting for that. Lovi whimpered into the kiss while Santiago closed his eyes again, deepening the kiss and pressing his body against the one over him. He was so cute when he was making sounds.

He only broke the kiss when Romano began struggling for air under him. The smaller gasped for air, his head spinning a little at the lack oxygen that was now being refilled in his lungs. His head was also spinning a bit at the complete dominance Santiago had over his mouth and the way he had tasted, like spices and something more he couldn't quite place.

Lovi had always been pretty amandant that he hated everyone and even though he mildly cared for the idiotic Spaniard that had taken care of him almost as long as he could remember. This was very different from his usual distant and hateful demeanour though and it unnerved him in a way. He wasn't used to doing anything fun with people, let alone intimate. So sure he might've experimented by himself but nothing more, not really...

"Te ves muy lindo cuando estás sonrojando." Santiago mumbled under his breath, his fingers caressing the other's darkened cheeks gently. That was something the Spaniard wasn't used to, gentleness. He didn't even really know the meaning of the word, considering how he treated everyone. "Sta 'zitto..." Came the quick but slightly breathless reply from the smaller nation, making Santiago grin down at him a bit.

"No gracias, I don't feel like it." He said, chuckling lightly before kissing the boy again, this time releasing the hold on his hip. He wasn't going to let go the other's hands just yet because seeing him so helpless was amusing, but aside from that he didn't quite trust the boy. How could he? Foul mouthed and rude as he was? Heh, not far from what Santiago was like. Maybe he could come visit again sometime~

Lovi couldn't help the moan that escaped him, his hands flexing with the need to hold on to something. He felt so fucking helpless and embarrassed but it was turning him on, for whatever fucking reason. He really didn't get it and by all means he wanted to deny it – but he couldn't... He was getting hard and there was no way around it.

Santiago smirked when he heard Romano moan, his hand quickly going into action again. He rubbed and pinched the pert nipples of the Italian's still covered chest – though that would be remedied soon – and moved down to rub the other's cock, happily surprised to find the boy was reacting rather well to his forceful ministrations. Was he like Flavio after all? A little slut who loves being treated roughly?

He chuckled and broke the kiss again, nipping the Italian's ear before whispering to him. "Enjoying yourself, putita? You must be enjoying some stranger touching you like this, making you hard, eh?" He purred, putting a bit more pressure on the other's erection, making him moan softy. It was obvious he was trying to hold back, which only made it so much more fun. "Tell me, what do you want~?"

Lovi couldn't help but shiver at being called a little slut again. He didn't know why but it did weird things to his insides and just turned him on more, thus causing him to curse himself silently again. "F-For you to fuck off?" He asked, more than said with a small laugh. He knew it wasn't going to be happening and he bit his lip, trying to remain in control as the other stimulated his cock. Fuck that felt good, even better than when he touched himself...

"No, that won't do, poco Romano. Don't worry though, I'll make you feel good and beg for more, mi mascota~" He leaned down again, nipping and biting at Romano's skin, especially his neck. He had figured out it was at least a little bit sensitive and the more he bit it, the more the little Italian seemed to react. "I-I'm no one's fucking beniamino!"

The Spaniard simply quirked a brow and rose to the challenge, ridding Romano of his shirt and kissing and licking down to his chest. "Sure, sure." Santiago mumbled, really not giving a damn as he continued to move down, finally releasing the boy's hands, which found their way to his shoulders in a second.

It was good to finally have something to hold on to, even though it was the bastard that was reducing him to this mess. He was trying to regain a hateful train of thought against the Spaniard when the other nuzzled the front of his pants, making him yelp. Shit, _viva la Italia_ but reduced to a puddle of we don't even know what thanks to some random asshole. Well, admittedly a very handsome random asshole, but still an asshole.

He shivered lightly when the button of his pants was undone and the zipper was pulled down at a painstakingly slow pace. He hadn't expected the sudden swiftness with which his pants were pulled off of him at all, his underwear disappearing right along with it. He was about to protest when Santiago pulled off his own shirt, revealing a muscled chest that just screamed 'delicious' and made Lovi blush a fair bit. Cazzo, what was this guy doing to his head?!

Nothing made sense anymore to the smaller nation but as soon as Santiago pulled him into another kiss he found it hard to care. He barely noticed his arms wrapping around that bastard's neck as he kissed him back, feeling idiotically helpless. Santiago's hand slowly moved down to stroke Romano's meanwhile hardened erection when they both heard some sort of buzzing in their head. It wasn't coming from anywhere in particular so they ignored it, content to continue what they were doing – for the most part at least.

Lovi whimpered slightly as Santiago's hand paused just before touching the other where he wanted to be touched. He blinked, looking up at the other to see he was becoming lightly transparent. "W-What the fuck?" He asked to no one in particular while Santiago cursed under his breath and sighed. "Well, I suppose this is adiós. Sweet dreams, Romano~ Don't forget about me, sì?" The other said, leaning in to kiss him again before vanishing from this plane.

Lovi really couldn't help but whine before realising this meant that Toni would be back again, which was good, right? He groaned softly, brushing his hair back. "Ah cazzo, what a fucking mess..." He mumbled before realising he was naked in the living room with clothes scattered all over the carpet. He quickly gathered them and pulled them on before realising one of these wasn't his own. Huh, whadda ya know... He stored the shirt under his pillow in his room before hearing a loud groan downstairs.

"Dios mio, did that really just happen...?" Antonio wondered to himself as he brushed his cheek and shivered at the memory of Luciano, so much like sweet innocent Feliciano, playing with him like he were a mouse to a cat. "Toni, you're back..." Lovi said as he hurried down the stairs and noticed the cut. "Are you okay? Come on, I'll fix you up, idiota." He pulled the Spaniard off of the floor and fixed him up.

That night he had a lot of trouble sleeping. Santiago's voice still echoed in his mind and he had to stop himself from thinking about the other every time he saw Antonio. Why couldn't that all have been a dream…?


End file.
